Overwatch X Male Reader
by UnawareVoice
Summary: After a freak accident on the battlefield, you have been thrown into Overwatch as a trainee. You continue to gain more friends in the Overwatch troops, but when a new enemy arises and you abandon your friendship how will everyone act?
1. Author's Note

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 38px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="2671df7b7a1e6585e98314aa031ab4fc"Hi, thank you for taking part in reading my story. Now, I never wrote a reader fanfiction. So it won't be the best but just bare with me, please. When the first chapter comes out, please tell me how it was, I would like that. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 38px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="eb5dea190ae8080d150e94a547ada0e5"Now about the story, I will choose your last name, just to make it easier for me. You'll find out soon enough. Now I will be trying to make an OC (original character) villain, again I'm new to all this so it won't be the best, but I'm trying, now they won't be coming until later on when hopefully I'll be better at writing. Now you, my dear reader will be a 'unique' character, your weapon will be a melee weapon, a scythe actually. Why? Becuase scythes are awesome, you also will have a gun, still trying to figure out what kind though. How about you, my precious readers can put any of you ideas in the comments, help me out. span class="comment-marker hide-marker on-inline-comments-modal" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; bottom: -10px; right: 5px; opacity: 0.5; padding: 0px 3px 3px; visibility: visible !important;"span class="num-comment" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; font-size: 12px; font-weight: bold; color: #ffffff; left: 17px; top: -5px; transform: translate(-50%);"+/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 38px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="be55cca8c296e613ec07bd28b8f7657d"Thank you again for choosing my story for your fantasies. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 38px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="761dbdf50f30b01da1551402dd37ea9e"-Nathan B./p 


	2. Chapter 1: A Chaotic Battlefield

Special ops unit 037 readied themselves for a conflict. There was a massive, spontaneous terrorist attack located somewhere in Afghanistan. First responders were being organized to protect civilians from having any casualties, but sadly they were having little success. Many reports have indicated that the terrorist group 'Talon' may be responsible for the attack.

The military soldiers rushed into the open doors of the Blackhawk attack chopper. Each chopper held ten soldiers, and five choppers were heading to the site, roughly around fifty well trained, special ops units would be storming the terrorist. An easy win for sure, but winning a firefight is never won without sacrifices on both sides.

Another explosion had filled the air, blocking out the sounds of gunfire, and shouting. Bullets whizzed through the chaotic environment and the cordite cutting visibility to mere feet.

I leaned my back against one of the dusty walls of the building. About half of the building that we were using as cover were falling about by now. It was surprising that the numerous sand storms that crossed the area haven't already knocked them over.

"Mark! Explain to me how this happen again!" I shouted to my teammate as more bullets attack the walls around us.

"Surprise attack. That's how " he said slightly chuckling. Nodding my head I turn my attention back to the firefight and sighed. Talon had shot down about half of the helicopters, killing plenty of our men before we even stepped foot on the battlefield.

The scene had replayed in my head plenty of times as I hid behind the wall. A shout of pain interrupted my thoughts, immediate I turned back around to Mark, checking to see if he was okay, what I saw horrified me. Mark was lying on his back and was clutching his left shoulder, a pool of blood had already started to form on his left side. Eyes wide I started to commando crawl to him, more bullets attacked the walls. "Mark! Come on Mark, let's go!" I shouted as I reached my hand closer to pull him away. "Mark, come on please!"

What Mark said to me after I had grabbed his collar, would stay with me for the rest of my life. Eyes wide he looked back at me, those eyes showed fear, something I never thought to see in Mark. "Run, you idiot!" He had pushed me away, not far maybe only a few feet away, but I was still surprised that he pushed me with an injured arm. I went to grab him once again, but an explosion shook the building and a large section of the wall in caved on itself.

Shocked, I recoiled my hand, blood started to pour from underneath the rubble. Eyes wide I clutch my M-14 rifle closer to my chest, it's cool steel meeting callused ballistic mesh of my vest. Pulling the white, now a rusty brown, scarf over my mouth and nose, I checked my ammunition, and cocked the pistol strapped to my waist.

I clicked the button on my radio, and spoke: "Sir Mark is down, I repeat Mark is down." A static curse can from the other side, "Most of our men are dead Knight. Damn Mark was one of the tops."

"Sir, may I request a retreat? I don't think we'll live much longer if we stay."

"You think I haven't try that? Talon has an RPG and sniper up on the roof. We can't leave without being killed." At that point, an idea popped into my head, "Sir, I'm going to take down the sniper and RPG. It was a pleasure serving with you." Before he can change my mind, I threw my radio against the wall, smashing it.

Quickly I broke cover. In a combat run, I aimed the M-14 at an opposing soldier and fired. I double tapped him dead center in his chest, and he bent over backward, bleeding from the wounds.

I killed three more enemies, before sliding behind another wall. I let the gun drop, dangling from the strap around my shoulder. I pulled out my Sig Sauer, I aimed and fired, unloading the clip, 15 bullets, ten of which hit their targets. Re-holstering the gun, I moved the M-14 to my back, crouching, I walked slowly to the building I had fired into. 5 bodies laid across the ground, puddles of blood escaping the bullet holes.

I continued to walk till I reached the end of the large room, which held two large steel doors leading to the stairwell. Prying open the door I climb the top, passing other doors along the way. The numbers on the walls on each landing indicated what there were 15 stories. Upon reaching the iron door leading to the roof, I prepared myself, gripping the handle of my knife I open up the door, half blinded by the sun, I slowly made my way to RPG, the man holding it was preparing to fire once again. The dirty cloth wrapped around my boots muffled the sound of my footsteps, even though the loud shouts and gunfire, have the same effect.

I started out with a quick run, slid and sliced the man's upper calves, causing him to fall, backward. I grabbed his collar, but before I could jam the blade into his next, he smacked me across the face with the butt of his pistol. Then he pulled his fist back and delivered a solid blow to my cheek. Struggling, I pushed him off and switched places with the attacker. Going to grab my knife I realized that after he jumped on top of me my knife had flung out of my hands and rested a yard away. I sent three punches to his arms, which covered his face from my blows.

Angrily I ripped my pistol from my holster, and jumped off him, cocking it back, I aimed for his face. Everything seemed to slow down, as a large explosion flung me forwards, Landing hard onto my back I hissed through clenched teeth, sitting up I saw that half of the building was turned into rubble. A high tech looking plane swooped down towards the building. I've had seen this piloting behavior before, and it was obvious it was making a bombing run. Turning to run, I felt a pain cracked through my chest, as a spray of blood shot out from a newly made hole in my chest. Right as the plane had unloaded its rounds into the building's surface.

I was tossed by the impact and hurled off the roof roughly landing on some wooden boards.

They cracked underneath my weight, and I tumbled out onto the shacks floor, ears ringing. I was gasping for air, having difficulty breathing.

The edges of my vision were dark, and I could barely make out figure above me. It shimmered and darkened as I raggedly breathed.

"This one will do, load him up before the boss gets mad," a female voice spoke heavy with a French accent. As her scientist ran over to the fallen, half dead boy. Loading him up to one of their aircraft.


End file.
